Total War:Remnant Revised
by Gulag God
Summary: After a freak accident, Jaune wakes up on a remote island and is gifted with the ability "The Gamer" Armed with his extensive knowledge of Strategy games ,Jaune Arc will build his empire from nothing, furthering his reach and raising armies to drive away the darkness that plagues Remnant. Will he conquer the war-torn world of Remnant? New take on the Gamer powers! Strategy Game/RTS
1. Prologue Revised

**Hello everyone, This is gonna be my first story. I really hope you all will enjoy!** **This one is going to be a Gamer story with a big twist to the Gamer element. (Also English isnt my first langauge so please be patient with me!)**

* * *

 **EDIT: 12/13/18 Aye lads this is almost a year after this chapter was put up, a lot has changed in it and errors have been fixed. Give it another read!**

 **Edit: 12/14/18 This is the day after I began rewriting/editing this chapter, still adding a bunch of stuff. This process takes super long and is a major pain in the butt. Some parts are in need of complete revision. Adding plot points and reorganizing how I'm going to develop this plot is a big painn. I won't be able to properly update the story until I finish revising the prior chapters as to not throw off new readers. After a chapter is revised it'll be added in the chapter name. New chapters following the trio of original chapter will be marked as such. The revisions and edits will add about another give or take 3k-5k words to the story by themselves as there is much that I wish to do/ change. I'll have a beta look over the revisions after as to fix the grammatical errors I may have missed myself. That's all for now.**

 **Beta: None(PM if you're interested)**

 **Prologue**

 **A SUPER HUGE SHOUTOUT TO Coeur Al'Aran he is my biggest inspiration to attempt a fic. I also tried to analyze his writing style to see how he breaks down whats happening from scene to scene and attempted to integrate it into my own writing style (EDIT 12/13/18): I don't know why my 14-year-old self said this last year lol my rough writing style is nothing like Coeurs elegant syle :P**

* * *

 **[GLORIOUS VICTORY ARC ANGEL ]**

 **[TOTAL DOMINATION ACHIEVED]**

 **UPDATED** ** WORLDWIDE LEADERBOARD ****RANKINGS**

 ***KILLS (1ST)**

 ***TOWNS CAPTURED (1ST)**

 ***TOWNS RAZED (1ST)**

 ***CITIES CAPTURED (1ST)**

 ***CITIES RAZED(1ST)**

 ***PEOPLE ENSLAVED (1ST)**

 ***RESOURCES AMASSED (1ST)**

 ***MONEY EARNED (1ST)**

 ***TROOPS LOST (1ST)**

 ***TROOPS ENLISTED (1ST)**

 ***HUMANS EXECUTED (2ND) - 938,943,292 behind player "BullBoyTarus"**

 ***FAUNUS EXECUTED (2ND) - 123,453,235 behind player "CardinalChester"**

 ***HUMANS ENSLAVED (2ND) - 343,657,875 behind player "BullBoyTarus"**

 ***FAUNUS ENSLAVED (3rd) - 867,241,657 behind player "JacquesCold" (1ST) 245,131 behind player "CardinalChester" (2ND)**

 ***TOTAL BEINGS EXECUTED(1ST)**

 ***TOTAL VICTORIES ACHIEVED (1ST)**

 ***TOTAL SCORE (1ST)**

 ***OVERALL PLAYER STATISTICS (1ST)**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAVE THE RECORDING OF THIS GAME [YES] [NO]**

The harsh light of a large monitor illuminated Jaune Arcs victorious grin. Finally, after hours of establishing trade agreements to strengthen his economic power, strong-arming various smaller factions into becoming client states of his budding metropolis, arranging marriages to assure that he'd have the backing of multiple valuable kingdoms, raising gargantuan armies to concur cities, researching technology to give him the edge he needed on the battlefield, utilizing his spies to gather much-needed intel allowing him to sow discord within the enemy population, Jaune Arc had finally don't it.

He had once again conquered the world of Remnant and crushed a foe who dared attempt to challenge his place on the top.

Jaune, of course, had to give credit where it was due to his opponent 'Princess of Ice'. She was the only one able to challenge him on a regular basis in 'World of Remnant Online.'

Despite this, his unrivaled strategic abilities trumped- no, annihilated hers like the collective ocean dropped on a single dying ember.

Jaune lured her into a false sense of security, just as he had done to countless others before. He allowed her to begin to conquer his many villages and cities, pillaging them as she pleased. Letting her destroy what she must have thought to be the bulk of his forces when in reality they were simply a distraction. Cheap mob units not even worthy of his attention whose sole purpose was to bait her into advancing her forces further into his territory

He grinned predatorily as she drew closer to the ambush location that he had meticulously chosen, a valley between two craggily well-forested hills that sat on either side of a well-used road. Once the columns of soldiers clad in gleaming armor came into range his _true_ forces descended upon hers like a pack of savage dogs, if savage dogs stood seven feet tall, were clad in gleaming, nigh-impenetrable armor from head to toe and wielded claymores as tall as an average man.

His roaring calvary terrified the feeble horses his enemy used, each unit causing a 15% morale debuff that when stacked would wreak psychological havoc amongst the enemy forces. Multiple riders were thrown off as their stead's attempted to space the approaching slaughter. Amusingly, a few of the infantrymen even took to getting on their knees and preying. The reaction of the opposition was quite reasonable- considering the mounts his warriors rode upon could instill terror in the strongest willed of men and could cause the most seasoned of pikemen to break ranks and flee in terror.

The panicked screams of the surprised legionaries were quickly drowned out by the gigantic armored bears as they pounded down the slope of the western hill. The clanging of their titanium armor sounding like a death rattle from hell. those who didn't find themselves crushed to death from the impact of the two-ton behemoths bodies smashing into their tightly packed ranks were soon sliced in half by the Bear-Knights blades or ripped to shreds and consumed by the Bear that they rode on.

Calling it a slaughter or massacre would be an insult, it was more comparable to a genocide or a extermination, and it was _**glorious**_.

With his opponent making a rookie mistake in grouping the majority of her high tier units into a single march, following his victory, Jaune was soon able to launch an offensive campaign of his own. He swiftly liberated the settlements he originally lost to his opponent, using them as staging points to launch his deadly crusade into her lands. His forces cut swaths through her precious little kingdom, destroying various strategic military installations as well as cutting off her economic assets.

Forcing her to retreat her forces further and further into her lands lest they suffer the same fate as the ones who couldn't quite get away-Crushed to dust under his armies feet as they marched onward. Town after town, city after city, all fell before his might. As her armies cowered behind their city walls, believing that they would be safe, he ordered his units to block the gates and launch barrels of fine dust into the city. The wooden homes they hid in only serving as their flaming coffins as they pounded on the gates begging to be let out.

Soon all that was left was a single city, Her capital. She had named it "Atlas". Her foresight had paid off it seemed, before embarking on her offensive she had made sure her three layers of walls were maxed out. Armed with enough farms within to sustain a siege indefinitely, it would seem like an impossible task to destroy for any other player. Except for himself, of course.

In the end, it would prove to be a minor hindrance at best.

While Jaunes forces were purging the Ice Princesses lands for whatever resources and loot they held, back in his own holdings his most intelligent of scientists and brightest creators toiled night and day together to create a weapon to surpass metal ge- *cough* a weapon that would revolutionize warfare. A massive amount of resources and money went into creating it in hopes it would solve his wall problem. Spoiler alert: **_It worked_**.

Seven turns later he finally had his trump card. They were creatively named, "Cannons". Ten feet long cast iron tubes that sat on wooden bases with wheels attached to the bottom for easier portability on the battlefield. The constructs utilized a blend of dust to fire a steel cased projectile filled with an insanely volatile high explosive mixture up to one and a half miles that would deal massive damage to fortifications.

It was the final unlock in the siege weapon tech tree- the antithesis of maxed out walls, unlocked by the players of the game only 256 times. Jaune himself was responsible for 213 of those unlocks. As her forces once again cowered behind their walls, believing themselves to be safe with their "superior protection" he brought forth torrential downpour, lighting, and thunder in the form of showers of hundreds of thousands of arrows soaring over her walls, as well as the eardrum-shattering booms of the thousands of newly deployed cannons.

Each earthshaking impact they made against the walls took large chunks out of them. Times that by over five thousand cannons and you can guess what happened to their pretty little walls. The second the trio of walls fell, his millions of assorted warriors charged. Bear-Knights, Halberds, Knights, Beserkers, Paladins, Dust manipulators, Crossbowmen, Spearmen, Holy handgrenadiers, an angry mother. You name it, it was being sent into the city to secure his sweet victory. Forces she had sat up in chokepoints to hold the tide back were swallowed whole for believing they could stop the hungry tsunami that his army embodied.

His most elite of forces were delegated to storming her keep, where her remaining handpicked elite forces were holed up in. Hoping against hope that they would be able to make a valiant final stand.

They went like the others. Swept away in the flood, and drowned.

The last few pockets of resistance around the city were swiftly mopped up. The white twelve pointed snowflake on a black field that he _swore_ he had seen on something dust related before that previously flapped in the wind above the keep was soon replaced with his own take of his family's sigil.

Instead of the normal gold double arc on a white field and a thin golden border encompassing it all he instead had the golden double arc replaced with a black double arc and substituted the thin gold border for a thicker black border, it looked elegant floating above the conquered enemies keep. The day was his.

It was no surprise really, he was number one on the leaderboards in _everything that mattered_ on the most popular Strategy game on Remnant for a reason. He hadn't gotten this far by being an idiot. He spent hours upon hours reading and analyzing military strategies both old and new to get to where he was.

Sadly, his amazing abilities to command and micromanage an entire empire to world domination wouldn't help him achieve his dream of becoming a Hunter or get a girlfriend.

 _"But hey,"_ He thought, _"I could always join up with some evil group led by a lady who could control the creatures of Grimm, gain her trust, bang her super hot power crazy subordinate and lead her armies of Grimm to world conquest."_

He broke out laughing, the idea of someone who controlled Grimm sounded almost as impossible as him _actually managing to bang someone_.

He was broken out of his bout of self-deprecation and megalomaniacal thoughts by a sharp ping emanating from his headset. Gazing upon the chat window that appeared in the center of his screen he couldn't help but crack a wide grin.

 _Princess of Ice: Darnit! I thought I had a chance there. You're too gosh darn good at this game! :D_

 _Arc Angel: Gahaha don't wrry, you've gotten a lot better in the last year though! Maybe one day you'll finally beat me :P_

 _Princess of Ice: Not likely / whats the score up to now? 54-0? Maybe in another year lmao._

 _Arc Angel: You're more down then usual, something happen with your old man again? Sorry if I'm being pushy btw_

 _Princess of Ice: Ah no don't worry you're fine. He's pretending like I don't even exist unless it benefits him again, it's become the norm as of late and it's been really getting on nerves. Won't even give his own daughter the time of day. He won't even let me out of the house to socialize, You're my best and only friend I have /_

 _Arc Angel: Aww I'm sorry :( Ik how much it bothers you. Even if he is a high up in some dust company doesn't mean he can't spend time with you. Hopefully he fixes up his act soon. Same for me lol, ur the only friend I got XD Loners4Life :))_

 _Princess of Ice: I hope so too, we've been having to move around a lot lately because of the 'rabid' competition his company has been facing lately. I can tell its been taking its toll on him, so ig he deserves a little slack._

 _Arc Angel: Mehh yeah I getchu, maybe just a lil slack lol. I hope things start shaping up for you soon :p_

 _Princess of Ice: Thank youu 3 I have to get off now, its rlly late over here and I have singing lessons early tmmr morning, u down 2 play again tmmr?_

Jaunes fingers hovered over his keyboard, forehead slightly sweating.

 _"I've never remotely said anything like this to a girl before,"_ He thought to himself as he typed out his message and pressed send.

 _Arc Angel: Ahaha ok gotcha. u bet ill be on unless I somehow manage to die XD Night Princess 3 :)_

Right after he reread his message he slammed his head into his desk, groaning in despair at his pitiful and cringy first attempt at flirting with a girl.

 _"Oh my Oummm, why in the world would I say that! Sure I've known her for over a year now, but I've never even seen what she looks like or heard her voice. Heck, I don't even know her name! She's going to think I'm a creepy freak!"_ He mentally screamed at himself until his inner monologue was broken by the familiar sharp ping of a notification.

Jaune slowly lifted his head and focused his bleary eyes on the latest message from his online friend.

 _Princess of Ice: Don't say something dumb like that_ _. It'd b real sucky if the only person I talk to died :P_

Jaune was about to slam his head back into his table at her obvious dodging when yet another ping resonated through his headset. Upon reading her next message he couldn't help but crack a lopsided grin

 _Princess of Ice: Night Angel 3 Ttyt! :))_

Her last message was followed by another notification signaling that she was now offline. Jaune pumped his fist in the air at his victory before leaning back in his comfy gaming chair, quickly becoming lost in his thoughts.

He was soon interrupted by a muffled voice yelling from downstairs. "Jaune wake up!" His eyes widened as the voice continued, "Its time for breakfast!"

 _"Breakfast? What the hell?"_ His eyes snapped to the digital clock resting on the edge of his desk. He rubbed his eyes, not believing in what he saw.

 _"How is it eight in the morning?"_ He wondered " _Huh, guess time flies when you're destroying cities and building an empire off the backs of slaves,"_ he would be fine of course, by now he was practically immune to the effects of pulling all-nighters.

"I'll be down in a sec mom!" He yelled back while powering down the gaming PC he got for his 9th birthday. Jaune stood up, immediately nearly collapsing on the spot due to not being able to feel his legs. A common side effect of sitting down for almost twelve hours.

 _"This mortal form limits me,"_ He grumbled to himself as he stumbled over towards the bathroom.

After nearly being blinded by the bright Fluorescent light that illuminated the tightly confined space that was his bathroom, he splashed himself in the face with cold water. Letting out a sigh as he enjoyed its ability to wash away his tiredness and give him the pep in his step that he needed.

Looking at himself in the mirror Jaunes eyes roved over his form, for an 11-year-old he was pretty tall, standing at 5'6, the most accurate way to describe his prepubescent body would be twiggy and long. Something the bullies at his school _loved_ to remind him of _every day_ without fail. His blonde hair was scraggly, always making it seem he had a bad case of bedhead that no amount of hair gel could relieve. His slim, slightly rounded face framed his bright blue eyes that seemed to gleam with a hidden intelligence and cheerfulness.

After Juane finished checking out his reflection he closed the tap before leaving the bathroom, stepping out of his room he began the journey down to the dining room where his family would gather for quite the bountiful breakfast prepared by his mother, who in his opinion was most likely the _greatest_ cook to ever walk on Remnant.

Having far more trouble than anyone should have descending a flight of stairs he finally slumped into his chair as a plethora of different foods ranging from Pumpkin Petes cereal(Which had a really cute girl on the front!) to chocolate buttercream vanilla pie were placed on the table in front of him by his beloved mother. He turned his head to see his seven sisters as well as his father, file into the room, taking a seat at their respective places at the table. His father, the renowned Hunter, Nicholas Arc took a seat at the head of the table, flanked by Jaunes mother, Julliete Arc as well as his eldest of seven sisters, Opal.

"Jaune," a voice called out to his left, "You're going to come and play hide and seek in the forest with us like you promised, right?" His eyes focused on the face of his youngest sibling Garnet, who, at the age 7 had perfected the art of the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes' which he was hit with at full force and suffered greatly from.

 _"Argh, the cuteness, Can...not..resist,"_ He inwardly groaned in (manly!) despair. His sisters were always able to get whatever they wanted out of him, no matter how hard he tried to ignore their adorableness

His father cut in quickly "Don't go too far," he warned, "I don't want any of you getting lost in the forest."

Jaune rolled his eyes at his fathers' protective nature, focusing instead on his second youngest sister by a year Joan, taking in her bright yellow hair and mirth-filled sky blue eyes that made her look like a younger version of his mother.

"Dad we're not babies anymore," she whined, "We can look after ourselves."

"I'm aware," Nicholas Arc grunted, "but we haven't explored very far into it, anything could be hiding in there."

 _"That's ridiculous, we've lived here for years and we haven't come across a single Grimm, the area was cleared decades ago"_ Jaune chuckled at his fathers' protectiveness.

After biting into his final piece of delicious bacon he was left staring down at his empty plate which was until recently was filled with the godly combination that was bacon, eggs, and toast. With the conclusion of his feast, Jaune soon began to feel empty inside once more.

 _"Why must the good things in life never last?"_ He sobbed internally while removing himself from the table, shoulders hunched in sadness.

Taking his grease-covered plate and cutlery to the sink, he proceeded to rinse it with hot water before scrubbing it clean of the residue from his otherworldly meal.

With breakfast over he made his way to the door to get ready, he fished a jacket that he was pretty sure was his mothers off the nearby coat rack before snagging his slick new boots from the large shoe cubby situated by the door. He tied them quickly, mentally preparing for the savage game of tag that was no doubt about to take place(which he would win like all the other games they played).

Garnet and Joan finished their food soon after, getting up to take their dirty dishes to the sink to be cleaned. Once they were deposited the two girls joined him at the door, already prepared for what was about to go down. As they exited the Arc manor Jaune looked up to get a gauge as to how the weather would be during their game. Upon seeing the wall of dark clouds rolling in he turned towards his sisters with a grimace on his face.

"Looks like it'll be raining soon, you sure you guys want to do this today?" Jaune asked "We could wait for it to clear up. unless you two are up for a game in the rain?"

The girls gave him a look before the younger of the two opened her mouth "You think a little rain will stop us?" Joan huffed "Sounds like someones scared they're going to _lose_." She smirked as she watched as Jaunes face morphed into a frown. If there was one thing Jaune Arc hated, it was losing in games. The two girls shared a look before cracking wide grins.

"You're it!" They yelled in unison, breaking away from where they were standing moments before. Making a bee-line for the exact woods their father told them _**not** __to go into like five_ _ **fucking** minutes beforehand. _Jaune attempted to call out for them to wait, but by the time he knew what they were doing, they had already disappeared into the tree line.

He shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. Looking for two younger sisters in a forest when it was about to rain? Not what he had in mind.

Alas, Jaune had no choice, he readied himself before taking off on a steady jog that soon got him into the woods. He ventured further and further into the brush, jacket and face getting snagged on branches and the occasional thorn bush along the way. His eyes began stinging in slight pain from the number of times he was hit in the face with the branches of the surrounding trees.

 _"Damn you trees, when I conquer this world you'll be the first thing to go alongside the "There are 10 single Faunus catgirls in your area" ads so help me, Oum."_ He furiously thought to himself while pushing onward.

 _"Forget the trees, like hell am I losing to those two, ill never hear the end of it from them"_ He took a second to pause and admire the simplicity of the forest, no loud cars and bullheads rushing by like when they visited Vale, the air was still, occasionally filled with the chirping of a bird or two or the rustling of bushes from the small critters that inhabited the lush expanse of greenery.

Jaune flinched when he suddenly felt a small splash land on him, then another, and another. He looked up towards a break in the thick canopy of leaves above him and groaned.

 _"Those clouds look a lot worse than earlier, maybe I should just grab the girls and head back home."_ He thought to himself right before a bright flash filled the sky, followed by a large sharp crack that made his heart skip a beat.

 _"Definitely time to go, grab the girls. Go home. Try not to die on the way"_ He started trudging at a faster pace, calling out to his surrounding in hopes of finding the girls nearby.

"Joan!" He yelled "Garnet! Let's get back home before the storm gets worse!" He waited, listening for a reply, receiving none, Jaunes stomach dropped as the storm began to pick up. A light shower quickly became a torrential downpour, white-hot lighting began to frequently illuminate the dark clouds in the sky while thunder rumbled ominously, sending deep tremors through his body.

"Joan! Garnet!" He roared over the rain, head swiveling around as he tried to grab even a glimpse of them.

-aune!" "Jaune over here!" His eyes snapped in the direction of the voices of his sisters. The rain continued to pick up, making it difficult to see more than a few yards ahead of him.

"Don't stop shouting, guide me with your voice!" He screamed over the roar of the rain.

"Over here Jaune!" He heard coming faintly from his left. Without a second thought, he took off towards the area where the call came from. His sister yelled out a couple times after, allowing him to guide his way to them.

Jaune picked up his run, turning it into a full-tilt sprint while charging through the underbrush and low hanging branches instead of carefully navigating through them like he was prior, leaving him with some nasty cuts across his hands, face and neck that would definitely leave a lasting mark.

Getting closer and closer to their voices he finally caught a glimpse of Garnet bright green jacket.

"Jaune over here!" She yelled, waving her arm "We found something weird!" He reached them, slowing to a brisk walk. Standing next to them while the rain pelted the three of them he looked down and saw something that caused his eyes to widen considerably. In front of him was something that was impossible, a mixed dust vein, he could see the variety of dust colors all mixing with each other looking like a toddler went to town while painting a stained glass formed as a sort of crater about 10 feet deep and 20 feet wide.

Peering down into it he could see the volatile red of fire dust mingling with _both_ water dust _and_ lightning dust, something that should just cause a giant explosion but it didn't and it was astounding. Here was something that was considered impossible, except in front of his _very own eyes_ it was here and very much possible.

"Jaune... isn't this imp-" Joan started before he cut her off.

"Y-yeah, it is, we should uh... probably call dad or something?" He nervously suggested, "Dust isn't supposed to be found on the surface, but I guess it isn't supposed to all be mixed together either r-right?" Jaune chuckled with a slight undertone of panic. He shivered, either from what he was currently looking at or from him being soaked to the bone.

"Back up a little, let me check it out, guys." He commanded. Heeding his instructions Garnet and Joan backed off about 70-80 yards away. Observing their older brother from afar as he slid down into the crater. Jaune crouched down, running his shaky fingers over the mixed dust. It felt strange, where raw dust was normally smooth with the occasional chip and crease covering its surface the mixed dust beneath his fingertips was clear of imperfections sans for what felt like hundreds of little half-spheres cut into every square inch of its surface and seemed to pulse beneath his fingertips as if it was alive.

 _"Well, This is pretty out of the ordinary, maybe dad will know about this?"_ Jaune wondered, fishing out his scroll from his jacket pocket. He opened it up going to the call menu when suddenly it started to crackle and buzz, yelping in surprise, he dropped his scroll on the ground. "what the hell was that?" He asked out loud as he watched his scroll sizzle and pop. Just then, the hair on his arms stood up abruptly, a metallic taste soon filled his mouth, and once the smell of chlorine hit his nostrils he knew what was happening. Time seemed to slow down as his eyes met the identical blue of his sisters, their own eyes widening as they caught sight of the white-hot bolt screaming down through the sky, seemingly set on a warpath for Jaune.

At that moment Jaune began to reminisce on his life up to this point. There was so much more he wanted to do before his death, he never thought he'd go like this, but as he felt the tingling across his body turn into a sharp pain, unlike anything he had ever felt before he wasn't afraid. What point was there to be afraid? In a moment he wouldn't feel anything. His body would be shredded into nothing from the explosion of a lighting bolt supercharging perhaps the most volatile mixture of dust ever to exist on the face of Remnant right beneath his feet.

In the next few milliseconds so many things occurred that was barely able to process what was happening, there was a scream, or was it two? He couldn't tell, it must've been one or both of his sisters, he knew that.

It sucked pretty bad if he was being completely honest. He was planning on becoming a Hunter, no matter what it took. Jaune had been saving up his allowance to get some transcripts forged so he could attend Beacon when he turned 18. He wanted to find a cute girl there, fall in love and marry her. Have some kids of his own, not the crazy amount his parents had. Just a few. He'd raise them to be outstanding people, he'd grow old with his beloved, before passing away surrounded by his family. He was angry that his dreams were going to be denied so early in his life. He didn't want his family to cry over him, he loved them too much and couldn't stand the fact that they'd be broken over him. He found solace in the fact that he at least wouldn't have to watch them break down.

He laughed internally at the fact that his father wouldn't have to deal with his constant nagging to be trained to become a Hunter, though he had a feeling that would be the last thing his father would care about for a long time.

He wanted to tell Garnet and Joan that it wasn't their fault, that there was no way they could've known this would happen, he was at least content in the fact that they were a safe distance away, he hoped they wouldn't be too scared from seeing their older brother get blasted to Vahalla. He always did joke about how he wanted to go out in a fiery explosion, and now it looked like fate was happy to oblige.

Maybe Joan would fulfill his dream of becoming a Hunter for him? He'd appreciate that. Picking up where he left off. Hopefully dad would let her. Though knowing him after this he won't be letting anyone of his sisters out of his sight. Damn, he almost forgot about his mom. He honestly wished he did forget, he flashed back to all their moments together, her reading him bedtime stories about "valiant knights' protecting fair maidens and falling in love. Her taking him to school for the first time, the first time she comforted him after he came home crying after one of the kids at school punched him in the jaw for playing with his toys. He'd miss her soothing voice that made him think everything would okay without even _saying_ it would be. He'd miss her cooking, Oum her cooking.

He'd miss the moments he'd had with his _seven_ sisters. Them teaching him how to dance, the multiple times they'd dress him up as a girl in dresses and slap on makeup to make him look like a pretty little princess for their own amusement, dragging him along on shopping trips to help them pick out clothes to impress "that guy" Oum he'd miss them so much, he wished he would've gotten to see them grow up, but he knew that they would be strong, beautiful women that would take the world by storm.

He realized that his online friend Ice Princess wouldn't know the cause of his permanent absence from W.O.R, he wondered if she'd just forget about him in a few weeks. She'd probably kick his ass for dying and leaving her friendless. He wished he had gotten to see her face, to hear her voice and know her name. It all seemed inconsequential in his final moments

In his last moments alive he came to peace with himself, his grievances and problems, because he had no need for them any longer. It'd all be over soon anyway.

A colossal explosion shook the entire forest, trees around the origin of the explosion were completely erased from existence.

His final thoughts flashed through his head as he was annihilated by the all-consuming explosion rocketing upwards from right beneath his feet.

 ** _I love you guys, I'm so sorry."_**

 ** _And all he saw was white_**

* * *

 **2 weeks HOURS LATER: UNKNOWN WILDERNESS**

"GGGAHHHHHH"

Jaunes eyes shot open, gasping and screaming, he gulped for air as his hands shot to his chest. "HOLY **FUCK!** " He screamed.

It had seemed Jaune Arc had just survived the impossible.

He survived an explosion powerful enough to wipe out an Atlesian Battleship off the face of Remnant.

The real question was, where the hell was he? His eyes shot every which way, taking in his surroundings through his dazed and unfocused blue eyes.

It appeared that he was on a gigantic plain, lush vegetation took up residence all across it. To his front and right in the distance laid a giant forest and to his left what seemed like the ocean. He turned around and nearly fainted. behind his prone form, about two miles away laid the _single biggest god damn mountain ever,_ easily bigger than Mount Glenn multiple times over. Once he overcame the shock of what he was veiwing he focused on something hovering in front of him, squinting due to his blurry vision from just _waking up_ from _getting blown to kingdom come._ His vision finally focused on the thing floating in front of him.

It he it seemed like the universe just _loved_ one uping itself when it came to making him not believe what he was seeing because as he read what was situated directly in front of him he became more and more convinced he was going batshit insane.

 **GREETINGS GAMER!**

 **Some omnipotent asshole has taken interest in you!**

 **Normally the Gamer ability would manifest itself with the elements of an RPG game.**

 **But considering your familiarity with strategy games the big man has decided to make an exception for you so you better be thankful!**

 **WELCOME TO TOTAL WAR REMNANT JAUNE ARC**

 **THE GOAL OF TOTAL WAR REMNANT IS TO PUSH BACK THE DARKNESS OR EMBRACE IT AND CONQUER ALL OF REMNANTS LANDS THROUGH TERRITORIAL CONTROL OR LEVEL 100 RELATIONSHIP WITH EVERY KINGDOM.**

 **FAILURE WILL EQUAL THE DEATH OF EVERY SENTIENT LIFE FORM THE WORLD AND YOU WITNESSING THE BRUTAL DEATHS OF YOUR FAMILY FOR ETERNITY.(NO PRESSURE)**

 **SO PLEASE DONT MESS THIS UP!**

 **WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH TWR(TOTAL WAR REMNANT)**

 **COLLECT RESOURCES**

 **TRAIN FORCES(they are materialized out of ? as long as you have the correct amount of money)**

 **GET MONEY**

 **LEVEL UP YOUR SKILLS AS A LEADER**

 **RESEARCH VARIOUS TECHNOLOGICAL ADVANCES(You will start at a base level but will end up being able to reach past Remnants current level of technology being able to extract ? from inside the ? which will allow you to create ?)**

 **DIPLOMACY, LOTS AND LOTS OF DIPLOMACY**

 **COMMAND AN ENTIRE ARMY OF MILLIONS OF TROOPS (badass I know)**

 **CREATE YOUR NATION**

 **COMPLETE QUESTS**

 **DEFEND YOUR STRONGHOLD AGAINST RAIDS**

 **AND MUCH MUCH MORE**

 **WARNING**

 **If you think this will be easy, think again. You will be challenged greatly when you least expect it, as a gift the island you are currently on cannot be set foot on by Grimm and is abundant with natural resources , but the moment you venture onto the mainland or other surrounding islands this island will lose its ability to block out the creatures of Grimm. Make sure you are prepared to defend yourself and your people against them. We've also unlocked your aura since you'll probably need it.**

 **Have fun Jaune Arc**

 **GO TAKE WHAT'S YOURS**

The moment he finished reading the blue text the screen closed. A sudden rush filled his body as he became empowered. He knew it was his aura, and normally he'd be going crazy if he learned he just unlocked his aura, but, at the moment he had a lot more on his plate.

His brain was moving a million miles per hour before it all suddenly cleaned up, becoming coherent instead of the jumbled mess it was a few moments prior.

another window popped up in front of him, taking up his focus.

 **[GAMERS MIND ACTIVATED]**

 **Gamers mind allows you to process information many times faster then a normal human could.**

 **You are able to remain calm and collected in very stressful situations.**

 **SKILL TYPE[PASSIVE] LEVEL[MAX]**

He noticed an [x] in the upper left corner, he moved his hand up and pressed it, sending the box away. A handful of seconds later another box popped up once again obscuring his vision.

 **[MISSION ISSUED]**

 **{TUTORIAL}**

 **If you want to learn how to do basically anything with your new skills it's probably a good idea to take this.**

 **Learn how to command your subordinates and manage your economy.**

 **take this.**

 **or you'll probably die.**

 **just saying you know.**

 **[Rewards: 1,000 XP-5 Tech Tree points-1 Champion]**

 **DO YOU WISH TO INITIATE THIS MISSION?**

 **[YES] [NO]**

Jaune stared at the screen for a good ten minutes in shock _"Holy shit this is really happening to me"_ He thought to himself.

He realized his only possible course of action at least for the moment was to give in and follow whatever these strange boxes told tell him to do.

He'd do it for his family. he'd do what this game wanted to, and he'd get back to his family. He was the best there was at Strategy games on remenant. If anyone could pull this off, it'd be him.

 **[Smart move player]**

He ignored the fact that the game ui has some semblance of self-awareness, raising a shaky hand towards the start of a new future. A soft press and everything changed.

 _ **...TUTORIAL INITIATED...**_

 **[WELCOME PLAYER,LET US BEGIN]**

 _"Lets fucking do this.'_

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **HOLY FUCK KNUCKLES LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! PHEW!**

 **It ended up just coming up at about 5,000 words, by far the LONGEST single chapter I've ever written in my bloody fookin life.**

 **Sorry for grammar errors, I don't have a beta(HMU if you are interested in becoming mine) and its currently 2:45 in the morning and I've been at this since 7, trying to plan out what was going to happen, I'm super fucking proud and I really hope you guys like this. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS IF YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR.**

 **Leave a review if you can, its like chocolate for us writers.**

 **NEW AUTHORS NOTE: 12/13/18: I added a whole lotta words to this bad boi. Fixed some grammar and sentence structure. Will now get started on the next chapter revision. hopefully will be done with the next two revision chapters as well as have the new chapter up by 5 or 6 tmmr morning. Going to be typing for about 12 hours considering its about 7 at night on Friday. Wish me luck!**

Cheers, Gulag God


	2. The Island Revised

**Hey guys, Gulag God here, thank you all so much for the kind words and support, here is the next chapter! This will be the tutorial level and flesh out the details a little bit more. I hope you all enjoy this one!**

 **ALSO IF YOU HAVE FEARS OF HIM QUICKLY BECOMING OVERPOWERED: DO NOT WORRY! Everything that happens does for a reason, and soon Jaune will find out he isn't as good as he expected he was. He's going to face threats he'd never even think existed prior to obtaining the Gamer power.**

 **EDIT: 12/14/18: Phew! Just finished the first revision chapter, gonna get to work on this one now! Maybe doing some plot changes in this bad boy who knows, gonna be adding probably another thousand words to this one :) See yall at the end of the chapter!**

 **enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tutorial (Revised)**

 **Beta: None (PM if interested)**

* * *

 _ **...TUTORIAL INITIATED...**_

 **[WELCOME PLAYER LET US BEGIN]**

 _"Lets fucking do this."_

Jaune watched as a screen popped up in front of him.

 **[Welcome Jaune Arc]**

 **Since you've just started out we've decided to start you off with 10,000 [gold] to** **jump-start** **the creation of your empire.**

 **Gold is used to raise armies, purchase upgrades, research new technologies as well as raise structures.**

 **At the moment you get 250 gold each day, to increase it** **research** **new technology or level up your "Economics" on the Stat management screen.**

 **Next, we can talk about "Morale"**

 **Morale is set on a scale of 1 to 100, you start off at 50, the lower you get the worse your soldiers will fight and increases the chance of them fleeing the field of battle. The higher you get the harder they will fight and the more likely they will** **achieve the state of (Iron Will)** **. where they will fight until the last man if you order them to do so,as well as receive a stat boost. To raise morale you need to have a surplus of food. If you run under the amount of food needed to sustain your forces they will begin to [starve] while under this status effect Morale will drop and soldiers will leave or starve to death until food is back to sustainable levels.**

 **[STRUCTURES]**

 **Structures will be the basis of your empire, begin with raising a wall to protect your new home. Normally you will require a certain amount of resources as well as a set sum of gold to raise structures, but since you're starting out this one will be on us.**

 **Tabs will be opened up by will, simply think about [Structures] and the building tab will appear.**

 **Try it now player.**

 _"Um...Structures?"_ Jaune thought, jumping in surprise when a large window filled his vision. He quickly took in all the information that was splayed across the screen.

 _"Huh, this really is like a strategy game."_ He thought as he noticed the similarities between this building screen and the ones from the various games he had played.

They were sorted into four convenient categories.

 **ECONOMIC:** **These types of building are centered around creating products, generating money, producing food and gathering natural resources from the surrounding area. Essential to the growth of your empire, a good economy means that more people will come to live in your lands. Not real people mind you, but people none the less. These buildings can range from simple Ice Cream shops to gigantic factories. (Military factories not included in this category)**

 **MILITARY** : **Flex your militaristic muscle with these types of building. Raise buildings ranging from simple training grounds to gigantic fortresses. These buildings are needed to recruit more advanced units as well as unlock aditional pathways in the tech tree. the more barracks you have built the greater amount of soldiers you will be capable of housing.**

 **HOUSING:** **Support the citizens of your up and coming nation with these buildings. Houses, apartments, hotels, inns, and condos are found in this tab. The more Housing you have the more people that are able to live in your city. More people equals more money, so don't forget to raise up some of these buildings**

 **PUBLIC UTILITIES: This category is focused on infrastructure for your cities. start off with simple wells and move on to large water treatment plants. Sewers, desalination plants, waste treatment, electricity plants, roads, and lights are also a part of this category.**

 **FORTIFICATIONS:** **This category is centered around the protection of your cities. You can find walls, Patrol stations, traps, AA guns, etc. If your interested in protecting your assets investing in this category is an absolute must.**

Jaune led out an impressed whistle, grinning, he moved his hand over and selected **[FORTIFICATIONS]**

The original screen faded out of existence before being replaced by a larger screen. His eyes were assaulted with the bright array of different structures. He noticed that that the unlocks were organized into tiers, starting off with wooden palisades at tier 1 and continuing all the way up to tier 20. Although it seemed that every tier after tier 1 lacked a name and image. The other tier 1 fortifications were blocked out as well, upon trying to select them he was greeted with a pop-up

 **[You must research wooden spikes in the tech tree tab before you are able to create them]**

 _"Well, that's a thing."_ Jaune thought as he exited out of the notification, redirecting his attention back to the wooden palisade. He reached forward, selecting it. He was once again greeted with a new screen, this one looking like a gridded map of the apparent 'island' he stood on. He could make out the giant mountains behind him and the surrounding forests as well. Jaune grinned after noticing that the 'ocean' was actually a freshwater lake that was connected to the outside ocean by a river, with the lake being so large that he was unable to see the land on the other side.

 _"That'll be useful, I can already see it playing out in my mind "Jaune Arcs fishing kingdom."_ Jaune chuckled to himself as he placed two fingers on the map, pulling them apart to zoom in on his position, a large red dot marked where he was standing he moved around to check his hypothesis, smiling in satisfaction as the red dot moved as well.

After a few minutes of contemplating where the best location for starting his new empire would be, he found a section of plains a nice distance from both the forest and mountain, which, he deduced would provide him with all the timber, stone and any other metals that he'd need to industrialize his kingdom later down the line.

He pushed the **[BUILD]** button, which caused a green outline of where the palisade would lay to appear on the map, it came out at roughly 300x300 meters. A decent starting wall with more than enough space for him to work with.

After finally maneuvering the outline exactly where he wanted it, he pressed accept, causing the screen to dissolve into nothingness.

 _"Now, how is the wall supposed to form?"_ He pondered as he watched over the stretch of land that would soon become the beginnings of his (hopefully) glorious kingdom. Jaunes eyes widened in shock as large, pointed logs materialized about ten meters above the ground in showers of blue pixels. One by one they were plunged into the ground about a meter deep by some unseen force. More, much smaller trunks, appeared in front of the wall, they moved forward, some tilting horizontally, others diagonally. They served as supports to give the palisade more stability. Ensuring that even if it rained hard, the stakes wouldn't move out of position.

He stood in awe as the wall was constructed out of nothing, barely noticing the entrance forming directly in front of him. He pushed open the thick, wooden gates with some effort and was greeted with a large open space to begin his first city in. After he was done admiring his new enclosed plot of land he turned around to look back at the recently constructed gate, he was relieved to find a sturdy wooden plank to bar the door since he didn't want anything getting in here uninvited. Jaune took a chance to re-admire what he had to work with, plans already formulating in his head, his scheming was soon brought to an abrupt stop end as yet another pop up blocked his view of the walls surrounding him.

 **[OBJECTIVE COMPLETE]**

 **[HOMEBASE] UNLOCKED**

* * *

 **[NEW OBJECTIVE]-**

 **ESTABLISH HOMEBASE AND FINALIZE PROFILE CREATION**

 **REWARDS:**

 ***** **ABILITY TO RECRUIT [CLUBMEN]**

 ***ABILITY TO RECRUIT [GAME HUNTER]**

 ***UNLOCKS [STRUCTURE] SMALL WELL**

 ***1,000 [GOLD]**

 ***2 TECH TREE POINTS**

 _"_ Well, _then that's new, I guess Homebase serves as my keep? Sounds fun."_ Grinning, Jaune swiped away the screen, immediately being greeted with another one. The new screen displayed a picture of the previously mentioned Homebase. It stood around three stories tall and was made primarily of wood, although it did have some stonework splayed throughout the exterior of the structure. His eyes moved down to its description, which read-

 **[The 'Homebase' is the (who would've thought) base of your empire. It serves as your planning and resting area. The Homebase is capable of producing a single type of offensive unit for every tier {tier 1-Clubmen} as well as produce food gatherers who will scour designated areas for sustenance to feed your growing kingdom. Every floor is bare except a single room on the top floor for you to rest in, it's up to you to decide what to do with all the free space.]**

 **Cost of construction[2,500 Gold]**

 **would you like to begin construction? [YES] [NO]**

Wincing at how expensive it would be, he pressed yes. Dying a little as he watched as his gold dropped from 10,000 to 7,500. Jaune patiently waiting for the build screen to pop up, His brows soon rising in confusion at the lack of said build screen. He was about to try and call up the screen again when his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of something materializing about a hundred meters behind him.

Jaune turned around and blinked, very confused as to why the Homebase was automatically constructed in the center of the empty space.

He supposed it was because it would become the most vital point in the city, so it had to be equally far away from each wall to ensure it was in the most defensible position, Maybe he'd be able to move it later? Not that he was complaining, he was already planning on putting it in the center anyway. A new window popped up in front of him. He made out "Profile" before the window was blocked out by a pop-up.

 **This is your "Profile" Screen- You can equip items to increase your leadership stats here, as well as change your empires banner. Let's get started first by picking a name for your empire first. Warning, once you pick it you will not be able to change it. So choose carefully.**

A box popped up, he guessed that this is where he'd put in the name. He already knew the name he wanted for it, it was the same one that he always used when making his own empire in World of Remnant Online he reached forward to enter it, but as he was about to touch the screen, it dissolved into nothingness.

 **NAME ACCEPTED-NAME: THE ETERNAL EMPIRE**

 _"Well, that's kind of creepy."_ Apparently, the ui could read his thoughts, that wasn't unnerving at all. He turned his attention elsewhere as another window materialized in front of his face.

 **Every empire needs a banner to instill hope and pride in your people as well as bring terror to those who oppose you. You can change your banner anytime you wish, so don't feel too pressured.**

The notification soon morphed into a large rectangular screen that displayed a plain white banner. He tried a variety of different looks dismissing them for either being too bleak looking or too flamboyant for his tastes, a few minutes passed before he found the combination he was searching for. He settled for a rather plain design, a white eight-pointed star on a black field with a medium white border. Pressing **[Done]** The screen closed instantly. Causing more notifications to appear.

 **[OBJECTIVE COMPLETE]**

 **REWARDS EARNED:**

 ***ABILITY TO RECRUIT [CLUBMEN] UNLOCKED {SEE HOMEBASE MENU}**

 ***** **ABILITY TO RECRUIT [SMALL GAME HUNTER] UNLOCKED {SEE HOMEBASE MENU}**

 ***** **[STRUCTURE] UNLOCKED [SMALL WELL] NOW AVAILABLE FOR CONSTRUCTION {SEE PUBLIC UTILITY SECTION IN STRUCTURE MENU}**

 ***1** **,000 [GOLD] ADDED-7,500+1,000=8,500 [GOLD]**

 ***** **+2 TECH TREE POINTS**

* * *

 _"Looks like I can finally get some guys in here, I was beginning to worry that it'd be just me."_ He thought to himself just as a new objective was issued.

 **[NEW OBJECTIVE]**

 **[Before you try and recruit troops you want to have enough drinkable water and food to sustain them, luckily Animal Hunter units do not require food, although there is a limited amount that you are able to recruit.(This amount increases with each tier Homebase goes up) Even if they do not require food, they DO require water, so before you can recruit any Game Hunters you must first construct a well to extract fresh water. Since stone is required in the construction of wells you will be provided with enough to construct a single, small well, although you will have to provide the required sum of gold to pay for its construction fees.]**

 **REWARDS:**

 ***ABILITY TO RECRUIT [STONE GATHERER]**

 ***+200 STONE**

 ***+1,500 [GOLD]**

 ***+1 TECH TREE POINT**

Jaune walked over towards Homebase, moving to a spot a few meters next to the left side of the building. He called forth the **[STRUCTURES]** menu, opening up the **[PUBLIC UTILITES]** Section before selecting the small well. Which was the tier 1 structure for "Water Sources."

Pressing **[BUILD]** Brought out the familiar gridded building map, he dragged his finger across it, pulling the small green shape over towards his location on the map. He maneuvered the well so it would be next to Homebase, serving as the provider of sweet H2O for his first troops. After making sure it was in the correct location he went ahead and pressed accept, disintegrating the screen into blue particles.

 **-500 [GOLD]- 8,500-500= 8,000[GOLD]**

He watched as a decently sized cylinder of dirt and rock was lifted from the earth, the hole that remained was about four feet across and twenty feet deep. He observed the construction process as the stone materialized before arranging around the hole, a few seconds later Jaune had a brand new well ready to provide his people with much-needed water.

 **[OBJECTIVE COMPLETE]**

 **REWARDS EARNED:**

 ***ABILITY TO RECRUIT [STONE GATHERER] {SEE HOMEBASE MENU}**

 ***+200 STONE**

 ***+1,500 [GOLD] ADDED-8,000+1,500=9,500[GOLD]**

 ***+1 TECH TREE POINT**

* * *

Before Jaune could enjoy having completed yet _another_ objective he was hit with another one.

 _"Ugh, do these things ever end?!"_ He screamed internally.

 **[NEW OBJECTIVE]**

 **[Now that you have a water supply you can finally recruit Hunter units, to do so, enter Homebase and open up the Homebase menu, Once in the Menu press [RECRUIT HUNTER] in the [UNIT RECRUITMENT] tab-Five of them should be enough to last you for a decently long time if you keep them alive. After recruiting them open up the [UNIT MANAGEMENT] Module.**

 **From there you can assign the Hunters boundaries to hunt within as well as select the amount of time they spend out hunting each day. Make sure they do not spend too long out, the better rested they are the more food they will bring back. They also have a maximum amount they can bring back, each limited to 20 (this amount is increased when the tier of Homebase increases)]**

 **REWARDS:**

 ***+2,000 [GOLD]**

 ***+200 [FOOD]**

Jaune, trying not to faint from his excitement, Rushed into Homebase, barely paying attention to his surroundings, he threw open the Motherbase menu, quickly navigating to the **[UNIT RECRUITMENT]** tab Jaune swore he almost broke the button labeled as **[RECRUIT HUNTER]** After pressing it the suggested five times he watched as his gold took a small dip.

 **-100[GOLD]**

 **-100** **[GOLD]**

 **-100** **[GOLD]**

 **-100** **[GOLD]**

 **-100** **[GOLD]**

 **9,500-500=9,000 [GOLD]**

he took a hesitant step backward as five, blue circles made of swirling code formed on the Homebases' wooden floor. The circle turned out to be more of a flat disk shape, evident when it began to move upwards, slowly generating five Hunters, once the process was complete Jaune couldn't hide his excitement as he broke out in elated laughter and whooping.

Once he had calmed down he looked over the first five of his creations, who now kneeled in front of his standing form. "Um...Hi?" He started, quite lamely. He almost yelped at the sudden emotion-filled voice that rang out through the room, originating from the closest of the kneeling Hunters. "My Lord!" The oldest male Hunter yelled. "Guide us!"

Jaune almost broke down upon hearing another humans voice. He had thought he would be the sole sentient lifeform on the island for the duration of his stay. He decided to try and strike up a conservation with his newly formed units.

"Hey there, you've got no idea how happy I am to speak to another person... What's your name?" _"There you go, a good opener for a conversation,"_ Thought Jaune.

The Hunter just continued to stare into Jaunes eyes, face seemingly devoid of emotion. A few seconds passed in awkward silence before the Male Hunter responded.

"My Lord!" He yelled once again. "Guide us!"

Jaunes shoulders slumped at this. It seemed that the units he spawned utilized some sort of dumb Ai, and were given the bare minimum in the way of speech options.

 _"Whelp...there goes my hope of interacting with anyone,"_ Jaune childishly whined in his head, his eyes soon re-settled on the kneeling forms of the Hunters before him, mind snapping back to what he was supposed to be doing at the current moment.

 _"He-he, whoops got a little distracted there for a second."_ Jaune rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before pulling up the aforementioned **[UNIT MANAGEMENT]** Module. He was greeted with pictures of the Five Hunters, 3 males, and two females. He pressed on the first one, who coincidentally was the one who he had just attempted to strike up a conversation with. A red circle showed up on the map that laid adjacent to the pictures of the five Hunters, Jaune assumed that this must bee the hunting radius the game was talking about. Moving his hand over to the map, Jaune dragged the circle over to the forested area closest to Homebase.

After setting the hunt time to four hours he pressed **[BEGIN HUNT]** and watched as the Hunter, clad in rawhide pants, a fresh white cloth shirt, and a thick green cloak stand up and leave the safety of Homebase. Jaune quickly repeated the process of picking hunting circles and hunt durations for the other four Hunters, watching as each of them filed out of Homebase one by one. As soon as the final one had stepped out of the door Jaune was notified that he had completed the objective.

 **[OBJECTIVE COMPLETE]**

 **REWARDS EARNED:**

 ***+2,000 [GOLD]**

 ***+200 [FOOD]**

 **NEW [GOLD] LEVELS- 11,000**

 **NEW [FOOD] LEVELS- 200**

* * *

Keeping up with its recurring theme the game hit him with yet another objective to complete.

 **[NEW OBJECTIVE]**

 **[It seems like your getting the hang of this, now that you have both food and water taken care of you can finally recruit some real bruisers from the [UNIT RCRUITMENT] tab. You should recruit roughly twenty Clubmen, as they are pretty weak on their lonesome, as well as recruit a few stone gatherers. Once all your new units have spawned in, order a small portion of your clubmen to escort your stone gatherers to the base of the mountain to collect stone for building things and assign the others to patrol within the walls. Preferably in groups of twos or threes.**

 **REWARDS:**

 ***+300 [STONE]**

 ***+3,000 [GOLD]**

 ***+2 TECH TREE POINTS**

Jaune once again broke out in a smile, choosing to move over to a more spacious part of Homebase so he could fit all the units he was about to materialize. He navigated to the **[UNIT RECRUITMENT]** Tab he had just used to spawn the Game Hunters. He almost did a repeat of last time where he spammed the recruit button, but before he could his curiosity got the better of him. Jaune pressed the small "I" icon in the top left of the Clubmens units picture, causing an info card to pop up with the units stats.

 **{Clubmen}**

 **These troops work best in groups, they deal high amounts of blunt force damage but absolutely no piercing damage due to using a club. Outfitted with simple rawhide armor their defense is quite low, but you get exactly what you expect for the price and a little more.**

 **COST {50 GOLD}**

 **DAMAGE (13)**

 **DEFENSE(7)**

Dismissing the info card he quickly did some simple math. The game recommended he should purchase around twenty, but he'd feel far more content with thirty instead, which would ring him up at 1,500 gold instead of 1,000. His choice was further solidified upon the realization that the reward would be double the amount he'd pay for the units. He smirked and cracked his fingers before proceeding to click the **[RECRUIT CLUBMEN]** Button like a madman 30 times.

 **-50 [GOLD] X 30 = 1,500[GOLD]**

 **11,000 [GOLD]-1,500[GOLD]=9,500[GOLD]**

Watching in awe as thirty disks of blue code generated an equal amount of six feet tall bulky men clad in rawhide armor and balancing wooden clubs on their muscle bounded shoulders, almost looking like pseudo neanderthals.

As soon as they all finished materializing into reality they dropped to a single knee in tandem, causing a loud hollow thud to echo through the room across the newly formed wooden floorboards. "I'm yours to command my Lord!" They all swore in unison, voices dripping heavily with an accent he didn't recognize.

Jaune was suddenly overcome with a great sense of power and control. _"Ok...This is seriously cool."_

Shaking his head clear of his illusion of grandeur Jaune quickly pulled up the **[UNIT MANAGEMENT]** tab. He dutifully divided twenty-four of the newly formed men into groups of three and set them to patrol the wooden walls. Right after initiating the patrols Homebase became filled with the sound of twenty-four big burly men stumbling out of a door. Soon after they had left the building Jaune focused his eyes on the remaining six Club-men, opening up the **[UNIT RECREUTMENT]** Tab once more he clicked on **[Stone Gathers]** This time, purchasing four of them.

Not even bothering to watch them spawn, he re-opened the **[UNIT MANAGEMENT]** module once again, selecting the Clubmen and tethering them to the Stone gatherers, as well as set them to **[ESCORT]** Mode. He followed that up by then selecting the Stone Gatherers themselves and plotting a path for them to follow towards the mountain. Once they reached the mountain they would collect the maximum amount of stone they could carry and then return back to deposit their load, rest, then repeat the process. Which if he did his math correctly would gain him a large amount of stone relatively quick and allow him to start building more structures.

Just like the previous time, the moment the last man exited Homebase his vision was flooded with notifications.

 **[OBJECTIVE COMPLETE]**

 **REWARDS EARNED:**

 ***+300 [STONE]**

 ***+3,000 [GOLD] 9,500+3,000=12,500[GOLD]**

 ***+2 TECH TREE POINTS**

 **DING DING DING DING**

 **[TUTORIAL COMPLETED!]**

 **REWARDS EARNED:**

 ***+5 TECH TREE POINTS**

 ***+6,000[GOLD] 12,500+6,000=18,500[GOLD]**

 ***+1 FULLY SENTIENT CHAMPION**

 ***YOU HAVE UNLOCKED {TECHNOLOGY TREE}**

 **BONUS REWARDS:**

 **CROCEA MORS+SHEILD(The game knows of your dreams, we have retrieved this for you as payment for amusing us so much)**

* * *

Jaunes eyes nearly bulged out of his head at what he had just read, forget the insane amount of gold he just got, The moment he read "Fully sentient champion" he thought he was going to faint, imagine the conversations he could have with them! They could talk about literally anything! He'd finally have a buddy here! He wouldn't be stuck talking to something weird and obtrusive like a volleyball with a bloody handprint face on it!

After breaking away from his euphoric celebration his eyes caught sight of yet another pop-up.

 **{!Bonus reward!}**

 **[A gift from us, enjoy it and use it well, Player]**

At first, he thought it was a cruel joke, but here in front of him, laid his families ancestral sword that had been wielded by every arc in history that was someone.

It hit him like a million tons of bricks. His family. Not once had he thought about his family. How long had he been laying out cold in the plains? How could he tell? His scroll was erased from existence and his family thought he was too, yet in reality, he was actually hundreds of miles away on some remote island working to build an empire that was eventually supposed to destroy the Grimm and finally unite the fractured world of Remnant or subjugate it under his rule. His family was probably sobbing their eyes out over the fact that their son got whisked away at the age of 12 while his two youngest sisters could only watch in horror.

Don't even get started on his online friend Ice Princess, how was she feeling? Did she even know her only friend got blown to a million pieces? He had no idea how could even find out about his fate.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't hold back the flood. The tears started flowing as he slid down one of the wooden walls of Homebase. He had been dragged into something no 12-year-old child should ever be involved in. He'd have to do terrible things to achieve his goals, he'd have to sacrifice people so others could live. Something _a_ _dults_ sometimes couldn't even bring themselves to do.

He had been at peace during what he believed would be his last moments on Remnant, he had taken solace in the fact he wouldn't have to think about his family crying over him. His sisters being scared for the rest of their life from watching their favorite(and only) big brother being blasted to the shattered moon and back.

If you would've told him that morning after he finished thrashing his best friend on World of Remnant Online that later in that same day while playing hide and seek with his sisters that he'd be blown up in a freak dust accident, only to wake up on a remote island in the middle of fucking _nowhere_ he would've called you a moron and laughed in your face, or call the police to report that a druggie had found their way into his bedroom and started talking nonsense.

If only he had told the girls that maybe it wasn't a good idea to play hide and seek with a powerful storm front rolling in, this would've all been avoided. He would've been destroying Ice Princess on World of Remnant Online again, or helping his sisters pick out clothes to impress some random cute guy they were into. it was honestly morale shattering.

Jaune stopped himself, no, he realized that yeah, it was bullshit, unfair an downright cruel for the world to screw with him like this, but he could've easily just ended dead as a doorknob. Instead, here he was, with the power to actually do some good for once. Deep down he knew he never could've ended up making the cut as a Hunter in Beacon.

Jaune realized that right here, right now, he was faced with something he could do that could make a _real_ diffrence in the world, and possibly cement his name is the history books of Remnant for centuries to come. He would use his strategic and economic know-how from the thousands of hours he had put in World of Remnant Online. Whatever omnipotent being that had gifted him these powers had done so for a reason, after all, what were the chances of the person who was the best at the most popular strategy game in the world obtaining powers that literally turned his life into a _freaking strategy game._

He had beaten the odds before and rose to the top above everyone else before, this wasn't anything new to him. It was just like any of his matches in World of Remnant Online except the stakes were far higher than ever before. One mistake and the world could be lost to the dark tide that was the Grimm. Jaune had named his Empire the "Eternal Empire" For a reason. He'd see to it that it would last forever. Becoming a true light in the darkness for the scattered and fractured people that inhabited the world of Remnant, he was going to make sure they would never be forced to live behind walls like caged animals ever again or die trying.

He'd researched everything that could be researched, build an army, and take the fight to the Grimm for all the land, people and loved ones everyone has lost to the beasts of darkness, as well as crush any forces that attempted to stop him from achieving his goal of unifying Remant once and for all.

He'd make the Arc name proud in a way no one would ever expect him to do, in a way no one would think him capable of pulling off.

 _ **Jaune Arc was going to conquer the World of Remnant**_

* * *

 **Location: Somewhere in Atlas:**

Weiss Schnee glowered at her computer screen, seemingly attempting to burn a hole in it through sheer willpower alone. The object of her anger to be exact was a single phrase that shown back at her through the harsh blue light her monitor emitted.

 _Arc Angel: Last Online- Two weeks ago_

She was mad, no pissed. Over two weeks ago Shortly after her _abysmally_ boring singing lessons concluded, she had been looking forward to hopping back on and playing W.O.R with her online bestie(and only friend) Arc Angel. Only to be greeted with the fact he hadn't gotten back on. Something that surprised her greatly, considering that he practically lived on his computer. She thought nothing of it.

Maybe he was busy helping his mom with something? She had reasoned with herself. It quickly changed by the time it reached a week without him going online. At first, she had thought he was avoiding getting on so he wouldn't have to play with her, but that poisonous thought was dismissed quickly.

He _loved_ playing W.O.R with her as much as she did with him. Which was _a lot._ There must've been a good reason for his uncalled for absence. She decided that it'd be best to just wait a couple days for him to get back on, and when he finally did she planned on giving him a piece of her mind and making sure he would remember to _never_ leave her out to dry like that again.

Another week passed without Weiss hearing a peep from Arc Angel. Every time she heard the sound cue of a received message she would rush to her computer, hoping it would be from her game partner. Every time she would sulk away from her monitor, let down once again. Now here she sat, thinking over her possible courses of action. She bit her lip as a particularly evasive option crossed her mind.

She thought long and hard about whether or not the idea that had just materialized in her head was the right one to make. After finally making her decision she reached for her brand new scroll that sat next to her keyboard, she unlocked it and navigated to the contact list. Scrolling through it until she found the name she needed. She pressed the call button next to the name and put it up to her ear. Listening to the sound of the call being patched through, upon hearing the customary ding that signaled that the person on the other side had answered the call she began talking.

"Yes hello this is Weiss Schnee calling, I was wondering if you could send someone down from the IT department to assist me with something.. What's the issue? Oh... I need help finding someone in real life through a game if that's possible... It is? That's great! Yes, you can send him over whenever it best works for you. Thank you so much...Bye!"

Weiss ended the call and leaned back in her gaming chair, letting out an audible sigh.

 _"I hope you don't get mad at me for this Arc Angel, I just want to make sure you're ok."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER END:**

 **HOLY FUCK that took long as hell, I really hope you all enjoyed that, I worked my ass off to finish it and make sure it was something I was 100% chill with publishing. I decided to follow up my pilot chapter with one the next day purely because the amazing support you guys have shown me. Honestly, it warms my heart. I'm still deciding whether or not I'll have all my chapters be 5,000 words+ since it takes a bloody year to write and edit them (still no beta) But yes i love all of you beautiful people to death please do leave a review on your way out and continue to support it really does mean the world to me. Here are some sneak peaks to upcoming stories (Release dates to be decided)**

 **UPCOMING STORIES:**

 **ENLISTED -**JAUNE IS OUTED FOR ATTEMPTING TO SNEAK INTO BEACON WITH FORGED TRANSCRIPTS, INSTEAD OF BEING PROSECUTED IN VALE HE IS TURNED OVER TO THE ATLAS GOVERNMENT. HE IS GIVEN TWO CHOICES. ROT IN PRISON, OR JOIN THE MILITARY AS A GRUNT. THE STORY FOLLOWS JAUNE THROUGHOUT HIS MILITARY CAREER FROM GRUNT TO A BEACON FOR BOTH HUMAN AND FAUNAS- CANNON DIVERGES LATER IN STORY.

 **THE PUPPETEER** Jaune's semblance unlocks at an early age, giving him the ability to breathe life into inanimate objects, turning them into anything from towering behemoths to the smallest of swarms. The puppeteer has arrived, all tremble before him.

 **BLOOD** Jaune Arc sank further into the crimson ocean of blood, he watched as the monster led her group of murders away from his home. They Murdered everyone he loved, forcing him to watch. Then they tried to drown him in his own families lifeblood. But they neglected to finish the job. He'd come for them, he'd slaughter all of them. He knew the blood, and now... he _was_ the blood. (Jaunes semblance is complete control over blood.) (Has some major drawbacks)

 **NEW AUTHORS NOTE! 12/14/18: Dang! That took a lot shorter then I expected! Added a whole 1k extra words to it! Hope you guys like the revision, added that major cut at the end with Weiss' perspective. BIG WARNING! THIS DOES NOT MEAN IT IS JAUNExWEISS. No pairing is confirmed as of yet, still working on it. Gonna start editing chapter 3 and right after that gonna work on the newest non-revision chapter! Hope you guys are loving this so far! PEAUCE!**


	3. The Siege Revised

**Hello guys, sorry I've been gone for such a long time, I've been busy w/ school and I've also been sick w/ a sinus infection AND the flu and haven't really had the energy to sit down and type. Updates will be staggered due to school as well, once or twice a month, three max. The chapters will be moved down to 3k words due to how long it takes to edit them, I hope you'll understand. For those who complimented me on my writing skills thank you!**

 **I'm just a freshman in Highschool, so my writing abilities are definitely not on par with some other fanfic writers, but hopefully with the help of my new Beta who will make an appearance in the next chapter or two.**

 **This chapter will include much more action for those who really wanted for something to happen combat wise, Drop a review if you really want me to continue this story! Also ill be mentioning the interface and call-ups less often in order to improve the general flow of the story, I hope you all like it, if not, please make sure to let me know.**

 **Here are the stories you can expect to see in the future.**

 **UPCOMING STORIES:**

 **ENLISTED** **-** JAUNE IS OUTED FOR ATTEMPTING TO SNEAK INTO BEACON WITH FORGED TRANSCRIPTS, INSTEAD OF BEING PROSECUTED IN VALE HE IS TURNED OVER TO THE ATLAS GOVERNMENT. HE IS GIVEN TWO CHOICES. ROT IN PRISON, OR JOIN THE MILITARY AS A GRUNT. THE STORY FOLLOWS JAUNE THROUGHOUT HIS MILITARY CAREER FROM GRUNT TO A BEACON FOR BOTH HUMAN AND FAUNAS- CANNON DIVERGES LATER IN STORY.

 **THE PUPPETEER** Jaune's semblance unlocks at an early age, giving him the ability to breathe life into inanimate objects, turning them into anything from towering behemoths to the smallest of swarms. The puppeteer has arrived, all tremble before him.

 **BLOOD** Jaune Arc sank further into the crimson ocean of blood, he watched as the monster led her group of murders away from his home. They Murdered everyone he loved, forcing him to watch. Then they tried to drown him in his own families lifeblood. But they neglected to finish the job. He'd come for them, he'd slaughter all of them. He knew the blood, and now... he _was_ the blood. (Jaunes semblance is complete control over blood.) (Has some major drawbacks)

 **Once again thank you all for the love and support ya'll are what keep me going, enjoy!**

 **EDIT: 12/14/18 Howdy! this is the last revision. Im seeing some space for some major revisions here. right after the conclusion of the editing of this chpater im gonna start on writing chapter 4! See yall at the end of this chapter!**

 **CHAPTER 3- SIEGE**

It was the day after Jaune completed the tutorial, He stood by one of the wooden windows of Homebase, watching as the patrols walked around the interior of the surrounding palisade, the stone gatherers had come and gone, amassing him a large amount of stone, enough stone to get him thinking about upgrading his wall to something a tad bit more formidable so he could defend his holdings more efficiently.

Jaune thought back to the rewards he had obtained from completing the tutorial, he willed forth the **[Tech Tree]** Menu, which flooded his vision with massive amounts of information all at once. He ignored all other paths instead opting to focus on the "Defensive Structures" Tab, more specifically, the "Walls" path.

at the very beginning sat the currently used "Palisade". Above it, he found what he was aiming for, **[Stone walls]** It read. It would cost him a single TTP(Tech tree point) to unlock, luckily he had 23 of those at hand due to the loads he got from the numerous tutorial quests he had completed the day prior. He glanced over the information provided on the stone wall before unlocking it.

 **-1 TTP**

 **UNLOCKED CONSTRUCTION OF [STONE WALL]**

Jaune selected it, watching as the placement menu popped up. He was soon greeted with some options pertaining to the placement of his new fortifications.

 _"Ok, so I can either completely remove and replace the palisade with the stone wall, or expand the palisade wall out, and place the stone wall where the palisade laid prior."_ To Jaune, it was a no-brainer. Two walls were _always_ better than one, plus he could cover the costs of the expansion of the palisade without it hurting his coffers too much. After debating with himself he decided to expand the wooden walls from 300x300 to 500x500 before arranging the stone wall to surround the 300x300 space the wooden wall had occupied.

After confirming the reorientation and construction of the wooden walls he was greeted with the option to add "Ramparts" to his new Stone walls, even though it would increase the amount of stone needed in the walls construction Jaune reasoned it would prove beneficial to the defense of his lands, allowing his archers to rain arrows done on his enemies as well as serve as a vantage point if need be. After all the final arrangements were completed Jaune began the construction of the new walls, paying no heed as materials skyrocketed past his head, watching as the entirety of the palisade was uprooted from its spot before being separated at the corners in order to add the new sections.

The cuts in the earth that marked where the wooden walls stood seconds prior were torn open as giant 15 meter tall walls of _solid_ stone erupted from the ground, not stone bricks arranged in the shape of a wall stacked on top of one another, but literally just a solid structure of stone 15 meters tall and roughly five meters thick, with stairs carved into the sides leading up to the walkway on the top, which gave him quite the view of the surrounding areas.

He didn't really mind having his money drained to a decent 10,500 nor the fact he used a little less than half of his stone to construct the wall, It made him feel far safer then he had prior to its construction.

His eyes flashed to the notification that displayed itself in front of him.

 **[Congratulations Emperor Arc!]**

 **Due to the progress you have made we have decided to give you a suitable challenge to test your tactical capabilities!**

 **Nothing serious, but don't take it lightly, wouldn't want to die so early in your conquest, would you?**

 **BARBARIAN RAID INCOMING TIME UNTIL ARRIVAL {7:59:59}**

 **HINT: Probably a good time to look into that champion player!**

 **15,000 GOLD ADDED**

 **ABILITY TO RECRUIT PEASANT SLINGERS UNLOCKED**

Jaunes eyes widened upon seeing the words in front of him. He was quickly sent into a flurry of panic, thoughts raced through his head before something akin to a steel clamp shut them down.

 _"Thank Oum for Gamers mind."_ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath. He ran through tactics in his head, he had two sets of walls, which was a very big improvement already. He quickly formed a rough plan in his head. Jaune shot threw his unit assignment menus, sending out all available units for resource gathering so he could afford the following payments he would make. He took the hint the game gave him and switched over to the champion tab, which displayed a single button that read **{SUMMON CHAMPION}**

Seeing he had no other available option he pushed the glowing button, nearly being blinded as a bright flash filled his vision, after the white subsided he was greeted with a similar face staring back at him.

It was for all intent and purposes, himself, but instead of slightly dented iron armor with his family heirloom strapped to his waist, he was garbed in leather armor with a bow and quiver full of sharp arrows on his back.

"Umm hello?" Jaune said to Jaune

His Archer counterpart stared back at him before saying, "Well, this will be confusing. Perhaps we can come up with a more convenient name for me, as to assure no mixups in the future, yes?"

Automatically Jaune could tell what was going on, most likely due to the strange connection he felt with his copy, he understood that the clone in front of him was basically just him, but with select qualities of himself making up his doppelganger personality, like his calmness and problem-solving.

"We'll call you John, easy to remember and at least somewhat different than my name, anyway, let's get to preparing for this attack now, we can talk about why the hell there is a copy of myself currently standing in front of me later, "Jaune spoke out loud, mainly to himself.

"Well Jaune, if we are going to properly defend our fledgling empire from those who seek to destroy it may I suggest you look into my champion exclusive units? You can currently recruit **Peasant Archers** as well as **Peasant Spearmen** Who will no doubt assist us in the defense of our stronghold," John suggested.

Taking that as a good idea Jaune threw open the unit recruitment page, flicking over to newly acquired units. He purchased a much needed 150 peasant slingers, bringing him down to 21,750 gold. Once they completed phasing into existence he sent them to the Western Wall, which was where the Barbarians were planning on attacking acording to the alert. He flicked over to the to the Clubmen, relieved with what he saw.

 **{EVENT EFFECT}  
** **RECRUITMENT OF MEELE UNITS COST 1/2 THE NEEDED AMOUNT OF GOLD ORIGINALLY NEEDED**

Not one to spit in the face of assistance Jaune took this time to mass recruit the units he would need to survive the approaching siege, swiftly purchasing 270 clubmen, bringing the total amount of Clubmen to 300, a number he was comfortable with for the moment. Left with 15,000 Gold he moved to the **Peasant Spearmen** John had told him about, he proceeded to purchase a nice round 200 of them, seeing as they were armed with both a spear and a wooden shield he reckoned they'd prove useful at holding their ground when required. He watched as his gold plummeted to a meager 8,000.

 **{ALERT ALERT QUICK PATCH INCOMING}**

 **Due to unseen complications in the unit purchasing system the game has recognized how outrageous the prices to unit amount are, therefore as a hot patch we are providing you with a settlement of 15,000 gold until we are able to completely fix the problem. Thank you for your consideration player.**

Jaune was dumbfounded, he was wondering why recruitment costs were so damn high, but he never expected the game to fix these issues. Not that he would complain about additional funds. With his gold bumped back to 23k he felt confident in purchasing 200 peasant archers, once again sending his ranged units over to the western wall to stand vigil over the land that would soon be stained with red.

With his money down to a workable 17,000 Jaune looked back to the Melee units, he decided to purchase another 100 spearmen, leaving him at 13,500 before he purchased another 300 clubmen effectively doubling his amount of clubmen, but dropping him to a measly 8,000 gold.

Jaune watched in astonishment as his legion of clubs and spears march towards the western gate, he turned his attention to John, who stood guard next to him. "You have my permission to take command of the ranged units while I am commanding the melee forces, John." He alotted, knowing that doing both at the same would prove difficult in the heat of a tense battle.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure Jaune." His clone responded with a nod.

Turning his attention back to his menus Jaune pondered what he could do with his remaining 8,000 gold. He soon decided to recruit another 150 peasant slingers to bring their total numbers to 300 at the cost of bringing his gold down to a heart shattering 4250. Jaune looked over the summary of his troop numbers and was generally pleased with what he had to work with.  
 **[TROOP NUMBERS]**

 **CLUBMEN- 600**

 **PEASANT SPEARMEN- 300**

 **PEASANT ARCHERS- 200**

 **PEASANT SLINGERS- 300**

 **TOTAL TROOP NUMBER: 1,400**

Jaune knew he could work with these numbers, all he had to do was arrange them in an efficient way and victory would be his. he had John take care of the archer placement, Having no doubt he would arrange them efficiently.

An idea flashed through Jaunes head, since the Barbarians would only be attacking from a single direction that would mean that he'd be able to form an amazing chokepoint on the 150 meter stretch between the palisade and the stone wall, if he allowed them to break through the weak palisade gate and rush through the empty expanse to the main stone gate unhindered it would lead to problems if they decided to spread out, but if Jaune erected two stone walls running parallel from gate to gate almost like a tunnel and placed his archers on top of them they could rain down fire from above before opening the gates on either end to allow for the remaining enemy forces to get pincered.

With the idea formulated in his head, Jaune was ready. He raised the two walls, knocking his gold down another 1,000 leaving him at a final amount of 3,250. He smiled as the Archers and slingers, led by John, flooded the new ramparts of the affectionately named the "Kill Alley" Jaune himself ordered 150 Spearmen and 200 clubmen to mount the walls in order to drop behind the enemy and cut off their possible escape once their majority had been cut down from the rain of projectiles. the remaining sortie of 550 Spearmen and clubmen sat behind the final stone gate as the tidal wave that would crush any opposition, or serve as the final defense if all else failed.

With all his units in place, all Jaune could do now was wait as the counter ticked down, hours passed as Jaune, John and their men waited for the imminent attack on their newly begotten home.

The moment the timer hit zero a large warhorn sounded in the west, all the units on the walls were quickly ordered to crouch down as to avoid being spotted. Jaune peeked his head over the wall to observe the enemy forces that would attempt to take his home from him, a gigantic mob of unruly savages charged towards the first gate, a couple groups of them bounding towards the wooden walls with thick tree trunks, meant to be used as battering rams. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed they lacked any form of ranged capabilities. This would be much more enjoyable then he had originally predicted.

As expected, the savages busted down the first gate, they all pushed past one another to reach the final, much stronger, stone gate. Once all of them had filed into the stone alley and packed tightly like a can of sardines Jaunes plan was enacted, the archers and slingers popped up from their elevated positions and began to rain fire upon the couple of thousand barbarians below, swaths of them were cut down in mere minutes due to the frequency of the barrages, Jaune caught glimpses of John launching arrow after arrow into the mass of raiders before he enacted his own part in the aforementioned plan.

Jaune let out a guttural roar as he and his force of 350 descended from the stone walls, down to the wooden gate, having his spearmen lead the way in a simple yet highly effective shield wall formation with his clubmen filling in any spaces, they charged forward into the exposed backs of the savages who sought to take all they held dear away from them. Jaune roared as he plunged his family blade into the neck of a raider wielding a pitiful wooden club, all the while his men tore their way through the opposition in front of them, screams sounded around Jaune as both allies and foes had limbs crushed or chests pierced by the vast assortment of pointed and blunt weapons both sides utilized.

Jaune caught sight of a one of the larger, more experienced barbarians taking on three of his clubmen on all by himself, wielding a great axe he blocked two of their swings with the haft of the large weapon, the recoil of striking the weapon sending them spiraling in a heap to the ground. The barbarian then pivoted on his foot and in one fell swoop nearly separated the clubman attempting to attack him from behind in half. He twirled back around and decapitated the two other clubmen as they attempted to rise from the ground.

Upon seeing this Jaune was filled with the strong urge to sperate the animals head from his shoulders. He charged forward, brandishing his families blade. The barbarian saw him coming and met him in a clash of steel. Jaunes initial overhead strike was redirected downwards by the thick wooden haft of the man's axe, forcing Jaune to deploy his shield to smack away the lightning-fast counter-attack the barbarian began to launch. A heavy downwards swing that jaune dodged to the side of followed by a sweep that he jumped over a little too late.

Part of the savages axe haft clipped his ankle mid-jump, causing his legs to be swept out from under him. Jaune hit the dirt _hard,_ head smacking back into the mud, he was almost too disoriented to roll away from the axe blade that slammed into the dirt right where he had been laying a second prior. Jaune decided to even the ground a little bit, he rolled towards the barbarian, who was trying to get his axe head out of the dirt to no avail and slice through the flesh and bone of his ankle, parting his right foot from the rest of his body.

The animal let out a guttural roar as he collapsed to the ground in pain. Jaune, still on the ground himself, launched his prone form into the side of his injured opponent, causing him to topple over and for Jaune to land on top of him. Before the man had the chance to throw Jaunes skinny body off of him like a sack of potatoes he was stopped by Jaunes sword, which was currently embedded in his skull.

Exhausted, Jaune rolled off the dead body of his opponent, smiling at the sky over his first real one on one victory in combat.

His reminiscing was interrupted by the trademark rumble of a gate opening filling the air as said gate rotated outward to reveal the remaining portion of Jaunes powerful army, who charged forward towards the nearly shattered horde, once numbering over two thousand strong cut down to maybe two hundred. The raiders, left with no other option other than die, were forced to wave the white flag. Thoroughly beaten and dishonored the Barbarians raid leader was brought before Jaune by John, as well as the remainder of the Leaders forces, a group numbering in the low two hundred. All bound tightly and watched over by Jaunes own troops.

"Why is it you attack me and my people?" Jaune asked, in as manly of a voice as a 12-year-old could humanly manage. The leader looked up at Jaune from his kneeled position, before replying,

"I Ragnar, funny man tell Ragnar new people in land have tools to get shiny stones, Ragnar likes shiny stones a lot, some go boom, Ragnar likes boom, Ragnar attack you for tools, Ragnar loses, Ragnar dishonor name, Ragnar must regain honor!" The newly named Ragnar finished with conviction.

 _"Shiny stones? That could either mean dust or metals like iron or something along those lines, either are ultra useful."_

"What do you mean exactly when you say 'regain your honor' Ragnar?" Jaune asked while rubbing his chin

"Ragnar must serve under his defeator! All Ragnar's holdings belong to them, all Ragnar's people are yours, this Ragnar swears so Ragnar may regain Ragnars lost honor."

 **[Champion added!]**

 **{RAGNAR THE DISHONORED}  
**

 **FORCES ADDED**

 **{120 BARBARIAN CLUBMEN}**

 **{110 BARBARIAN AXEMEN}**

 **{15 CHOSEN LONG AXEMEN}**

 **SETTLEMENT ADDED**

 **BARBARIAN WAR CAMP**

 **REWARDS**

 **GOLD (30,000)**

 **UNIT UNLOCKED: SCAVS {Can loot the dead bodies on battlefields for armor, money, and other things}**

 **{Must collect additional loot from the bodies of the deceased, who will evaporate shortly after being looted}**

Jaune swiped away the info, mentally remembering to reread it later, he helped Ragnar up from his awkward kneeling position before sticking his much smaller hand out to him.

"I'd love to have you on board Ragnar, now, can you tell me about this funny man and 'shiny rock' you were just talking about?" Jaune asked in a kind tone.

"Ragnar would love to tell War Cheif all about the shiny stones and funny man." The giant barbarian confirmed with a nice childish grin.

 _"Here we go."_

 **CHAPTER END!**

 **MANNNNNNN THAT WAS WILD! 3K Words and I'm already fricking dead. A little bit action, hopefully, its enough for now, next update will be in a week or two, don't want to dry up all my enthusiasm for writing by spamming chapters, but by the way, HOLY SHIT WE ALREADY HAVE 120+ FAVORITES AND 200 FOLLOWERS! THOSE ARE AMAZING NUMBERS FOR TWO CHAPTERS! It's honestly amazing to see how much support I'm getting on this story, a million thank yous guys!**

 **EDIT:12/14/18 HOWDY FOLKS! Just finished revising this chapter and adding some stuff to it. THAT MARKS THE END OF THE REVISED CHAPTERS! YAY! If I'm being honest I'm dead tired, so I'm gonna break my promise of starting to write the next chapter right now. Gonna go grab some z's then get back to it in the morning. Can't wait for it. PEAUCE ALSO IF YOU'RE READING THIS I'm going to start writing another story alongside this one. Its gonna be the puppeteer since I personally feel like that story, in particular, has the best chances of actually filling out plot-wise. I've already begun working on the plot outlines and everything. I'm super excited to get started on it. I have no idea when I'm going to release the first pilot chapter yet since I'm really focused on this story but the way im looking at it ill update both alternately. as to give me enough time between each update to plan for the other story. I LOVE YALL TO DEATH IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR DROP A REVIEW. Peace :))**


	4. I'm Back!

Hello everyone! I'm Finally back guys! I know its been almost a year now and a lot of y'all must've thought I've completely forgotten about this fic (Which i sorta did lol) but alas I have returned! With a near whole years worth of extra writing experience under my belt.

Looking back over the three chapters i wrote as a 14 year old last year I cringe heavily at my infatuation with the coma, the dash, run on sentences and bulky **thicc** paragraphs. I had an aversion to separating dialogue from prior paragraphs as well which was very hard on the eyes :/

I know some of you may be wondering what the exact reason was behind my sudden departure, well, when I first came out with this story I was but a wee little Freshman, just finished with my first semester of high school. I thought I would be able to balance the triweekly updates of this fic and schoolwork. Which as you can see obviously didn't work out.

I was going to start updating again this September, but one of my close friends Cooper passed away in an ATV accident and any thought of this story was pushed to the back of my mind. Despite everything that has happened in the past 11 months or so (give or take) I have finally sat down and summoned enough willpower to re continue this story.

Going back into this I have absolutely no idea whether anyone will be interested in this story again but I'm pumped to get back into writing this. New updates will also come with MAJOR revisions to the systems used and the functions in plot. Since when I first came up with this idea I started writing without putting much thought into the deeper mechanics and just wanted to put this cool new idea I had out there.

First off, I will completely revise the three chapters I wrote a year ago, Fixing grammatical errors, sentence structures and flow, contradictions in plot, attempt to flush out the way the "Game" actually works as well as spend more time writing Jaune in the actual world as opposed to him living in the menu. I also want to come up with a rough plot outline of major events and such so this story doesn't hit the wall that most Gamer fics tend to- which is that there is no way to clearly end the story.

This story will still have Jaune acting as a normal kid at times, I will have to find a reasonable and believable way for him to (somehow) end up interacting with team RWBY and NPR without it seeming outlandish, but that is much further down the line of things I have planned.

As of now there IS a pairing planned, it depends on whether I can find a way to build a real dynamic between Jaune and the person I have in mind. If I am unable to find a way to, the pairing will be scraped. This fic may also just go on as being pairing less if enough people make it known that they want Jaune to be a good ol lonely lad.

Since the already posted story may experience BIG changes when the first new chapter is released late Friday night/ early Saturday morning, I would recommend rereading chapter 1-3 as they will contain new information. The only reason a update would not be made on Friday or Saturday would be the off chance I get grounded for whatever reason(Parents amirite :D)

I really hope you all are exited for the continuation of this story! I know I am absolutely PUMPED to get back into this! If you guys have any questions feel free to PM me or leave a review. Love yall for the constant support you guys have given this story despite my absence. A HUGE shoutout to those who asked if this story was going to update because of how much they loved it ! You guys are one of the reasons I decided to pick this up again.

If you guys are as exited as I am to get back into this leave a review!

See you guys in a few days.

Gulag


	5. Days of our Lives

**Sup dudes! Ya boy is finally back with a 100% NEW chapter. I highly recommend re-reading chapter 1-3 as there have been some important additions that have to do with plot development. I really hope you guys will like them!**

 **If any of you guys want to make some cover art for this story don't hesitate! I will gladly put some up and credit yall.**

 **Thank you guys for all the support enjoy~**

* * *

It was now a few hours after the battle. Jaune, following the skirmish, opted to deconstruct the two stone walls he had used as chokepoints. To his glee, he was refunded the materials that were used in their construction, showing a slight bit of displeasure over the fact that his gold wasn't returned as well.

He had decided to throw 315 gold towards recruiting 25 Scavs to scour the bloody battlefield, as well as clear it of the countless bodies that littered it. Really, the smell was absolutely horrific, even now Jaune shuddered at the memory of the stench first invading his nostrils.

To his great pleasure, in the span of roughly an hour the small group managed to bring quite the bounty back to Homebase. Over 2.5k **[Gold]** , 300 bronze axes, 250 stone clubs and 120 sets of rawhide armor, as well as a few assorted trinkets. Most impressive of them being the half a dozen large dust crystals currently laying in front of him, two fire, one gravity, and three lightning. All seemed to buzz with a hidden energy.

Ragnar stood to his left, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet like an excited child. From observing the large mans behavior the past few hours Jaune was left with the conclusion that Ragnar was simply a six year old prone to violent bouts of rage trapped in the body of a hulking 6'6 Barbarian Warlord.

He was still wasn't sure how he felt about that particular fact.

Jaune was broken away from his thoughts by the booming voice of the aforementioned warrior echoing through the room.

"Aha! Ragnar knew the little chief would find the pretty stones, Ragnar did not know his own men carried them into battle!"

Jaune winced in pain, Ragnar's voice had the endearing effect of nearly blowing out anyone's eardrums who stood close to him indoors. Something that he had experienced far more times then he would've liked this far in their budding friendship. Jaune decided to get straight to the point with his new champion.

"OK. Ragnar...So earlier today you said something about a 'funny man' who had told you and your clan that we had in our possession tools to get these shiny rocks or dust crystals, as us civilized folk call them," He paused, checking to make sure the towering man was listening before he followed up. "Can you tell me more about this man? Do you know where he might be?"

Ragnar looked back at him, face scrunched in deep thought. With a head that large, it probably took longer to retrieve memories than it did for the average human.

The manchild's face suddenly lit up before he began speaking again. "Ahhh... Yes. Funny man had a strange wrapping he wore around his entire body that had a bowl that covered his upper face from us, he was quite short, about your height war Chief."

 _"Okayy.. so he wore a hood and was as short as me... Very helpful Ragnar."_ Jaune rolled his eyes at the man.

"He also said he came from the land that lay behind the Rainbow Mountains, but wouldn't answer our questions on how he managed to pass through them."

Jaune smiled at that tidbit of knowledge.

 _"Now THAT is interesting. Looks like my big oaf of a friend CAN give good information."_

"That's good enough Ragnar if anything else comes to mind make sure you let me know. How about you go take some of your men on a patrol or something while I fix things up here at home?"

Not even bothering to say anything, Ragnar let out a girly squeal and ran out of Homebase. It seemed that the strange barbarian _really_ enjoyed patroling for whatever reason. Not that Jaune would ever ask why, anything that kept the towering man happy and _not_ crushing in people skulls was good in his books.

Jaune sat in silence, unsure as to what his next move would be. Luckily, the Game seemed to acknowledge his loss of direction by bringing up a new screen for him to gawk at.

 **[QUESTS]**

 **(Activities that give you a reward upon completion, the more actions needed to complete a quest, the more/ greater awards it will give you)**

 **{Quests are separated into two categories. Side quests, which are optional and Main quests. Which are non-negotiables that must be completed if you want to get anywhere}**

 **We have decided to start you off with an easy one. Enjoy!**

The pop up dissolved before being replaced with a new one.

 **DING DING DING DING**

 **!NEW QUEST ISSUED!**

 **{Morning Wood}**

 **objectives:**

 **1\. Recruit Lumberjacks**

 **2\. Create your first Lumber Camp**

 **Rewards:**

 **500 [GOLD]**

 **1,000 [WOOD]**

 **ACCEPT?**

 **[YES] [NO]**

Jaune tapped the yes button after scanning over the objectives and rewards. Getting free stuff for doing something he was already planning on doing? Yes please.

He stumbled out of his safe haven, passing the Chosen Longaxe men that guarded the sole entrance of it as they saluted him. Jaunes eyes roved over all the empty space he would have to work with once he decided to start raising more structures in the near future. About 50 meters to his right stood a few hundred tents that served as temporary homes for his warriors until he could arrange for some proper housing to be built.

They had fought extremely well earlier, despite experiencing some losses they had come out victorious and seemingly more experienced. He watched as those who weren't on patrol sat around campfires, telling what must've been stories and jokes to one another. A liberty Jaune felt like they had more than earned.

Once he was done admiring his Military forces Jaune made his way towards the first of two gates he'd have to pass through in order to leave his not yet officially established city. After returning dozens of salutes from his patroling warriors and gate operators he finally stepped foot into the world outside of his pair of walls.

Jaune took a deep breath and checked to make sure his blade and sheath/shield combo were firmly attached to his hip before he began to make his way towards the woods that would serve as the residence of his lumberjacks.

Upon reaching the tree line Juane threw open his recruitment tab and selected the Lumberjack unit. Smiling at the helpful addition of a slider that made it convenient to purchase the exact number of units he wanted, as opposed to before when he would have to click the button for every unit he wanted.

Looks like the Game really was looking after him.

Shaking his head Jaune slid the arrow to 30 before clicking **[Recruit]-** Squinting while trying to shield his eyes as they came under assault from the bright light that was caused by 30 burly bearded men wielding wood axes forming out of light blue pixels.

Once Jaune regained his vision he was greeted with a ding that signaled the completion of one of the required objectives. Remembering the next and last requirement he swiftly ordered his newly purchased lumberjacks to begin the harvesting of wood from the nearby trees.

Jaune walked among them for roughly 30 minutes as the sun above them began to set. The forest was soon filled with the symphony of 30 axe heads slamming into thick tree trunks, with the occasional sound of a tree or two smashing into the forest floor interspaced between.

Every time a tree was felled, the log would be stripped of its leaves by some unseen force before rocketing itself at Jaune, instead of smashing into him and breaking every bone in his frail twelve-year-old body, it would disintegrate into a shower of blue pixels that would be absorbed into his body.

After observing his amount of wood rise with each log he was also able to come to the conclusion that the amount of wood he was given was directly proportional to the size of the tree cut down, however useful that information would prove.

Something that he learned that DID prove useful was that if he strayed away from his harvesters the trees they cut down would stay wherever they fell instead of flying towards him and getting absorbed into his body, Although once he got within the proper distance(about forty meters or so) they would behave as they would normally and attempt to skewer him before they were ultimately absorbed into his body and added to his growing wood reserves.

His mind getting back to the task at hand, he opened up his structure tab before finding the building labeled as "Lumber Camp". Jaune selected it, causing a more detailed picture and description of it to take up the top right quarter of his vision.

Scanning over it he had to admit he liked what he saw, the Lumber Camp would allow his lumberjacks to sleep safely in the same forest that they would be spending their day cutting down. The camp was composed of three large log cabins arranged in the shape of a U, with enough space made in the middle for benches and a fire for cooking whatever they wanted. Along the Outer walls of the cabins were areas designated as zones to drop off wood that would later be picked up and carried to the city at the end of the day by the same men who had cut it down.

All in all, it was a pretty nice setup, one that he hoped his hardworking harvesters would enjoy coming back to after a long day's work.

Jaune made sure to double check the amount of wood he had in order to make sure he would actually be able to construct the camp before pressing the build button and allowing the familiar gridded map to once again take up his vision. He picked an area a little ways into the forest and once he was happy with the placement he tapped the button labeled **[Begin Construction]** Not at all alarmed as logs and other building materials rocketed past his head on route to their new home.

While his lumberjacks continued to cut down trees he selected an assortment of three dozen Peasant spearmen and Barbarian Axemen to protect their new home. Most of the warriors would take up residence with the Loggers during the night, while the others would stand guard outside of the cabins to keep those sleeping within safe.

Jaune tweaked their orders around so that during the day the majority of guards would be stationed around the lumberjacks, keeping them safe from wild animals as well as anything else that would be desperate enough to try its metal against the ripped axe-wielding men. Finally, at the end of the day, they were ordered to assist and escort the harvesters from the logging camp to the city proper to deposit whatever wood they cut that day as well as pick up any supplies they may need prior to heading back to camp(hopefully) before nightfall.

After he finished sending out the last command to his selected guards he looked up through the canopy created by the trees surrounding him, the sun had almost completely set now, washing the entire forest in a dark haze. Jaune decided that it was probably time to have his lumberjacks resign to their newly constructed homes.

At his command they finished up whatever tree they were chopping down and made their way to the camp, Jaune kept pace with them until the party of guards he had created for them came into sight.

Juane took that as his cue to retreat back home for some much-needed rest. Now watching from a distance as the lumberjacks filed into their new cabins before being followed by the majority of the Gaurd detail sent to protect them. The rest of the Guards began to fan out around the camp, preparing to stand watch for the night.

He smiled at another job well done just as he was greeted with a popup signaling the completion of the final objective, and with it, the quest itself. He really appreciated the 1k **[WOOD].** Which brought up his total to a modest 3,543 that he hoped would prove most useful in the coming days.

By the time Jaune got back through the gates and to Homebase, the sun was completely replaced with the shattered moon above, which shined with just enough light to allow him to navigate his way through the halls of his new home without bumping into anything.

Once he finally reached his room he removed everything from his body sans his underwear and dropped down into his bed with a loud sigh.

He hoped everyone back at home was doing ok, Ice Princess too. He wished he could find a way to let them know his alright.

Jaunes thoughts of home quickly ceased as he fell into a deep slumber, his first day of wielding the powers given to him by whatever being sought to screw with him finally over.

* * *

Jaune awoke suddenly. Mind racing.

He knew it was too greedy to hope that he would wake up in his own bed back home.

He was disappointed nevertheless when his eyes were greeted with a boring wooden wall instead of the superhero posters he was accustomed to waking up to.

Grunting, Jaune threw his legs over his new bed. Taking a moment to wipe the sleep from his eyes before slipping his clothes from the day before on and making his way outside, nearly being blinded by the morning light upon opening the door to the outside world.

The moment he regained his vision he was greeted with an alert that made his heart drop.

 **{!WARNING!}**

 **[YOUR TROOPS ARE NOW STARVING DUE TO A LACK OF FOOD, INCREASE FOOD PRODUCTION OR DEPAWN ENOUGH UNITS TO STOP THIS EFFECT- NOTICE: UNITS THAT ARE DESPAWNED WILL CEASE TO EXIST, YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RESPAWN THEM. IF THE FOOD SHORTAGE IS NOT SOLVED YOUR TROOPS WILL START STARVING AND TURN ON YOU BY THE END OF THE DAY.]**

 **CURRENT FOOD: -236**

 **FOOD REQUIRED PER DAY: 483**

 **FOOD INCOME PER DAY: 100**

 **TIME LEFT BEFORE END OF DAY [15:59:59]**

The notification disappeared as soon as Jaune finished reading it. He quickly began to panic, unsure as to what he could do to remedy the newly formed problem before him, luckily Gamers Mind activated and clamped down on his mind, allowing him to think things out.

He started off by throwing open the unit management screen and selecting the scavs that he used the day before to loot the dead. If he had remembered correctly they had a secondary function as foragers, which he would utilize to the fullest for the time being. Without even thinking he selected all of them and sent them out into the surrounding forest in search of fruits, vegetables, berries and the like.

He quickly checked to see if he'd fixed the issue, only to be met with despair.

 **FOOD INCOME PER DAY: 320**

 **FOOD REQUIRED PER DAY: 483**

He _still_ didn't have enough food to make the cut, even worse, he had spawned the maximum amount of Scavs and Game Hunters that he could at tier 1. Jaunes morale took yet _another_ hit upon discovering he wouldn't even be able to collect enough resources to upgrade to tier 2 before the day was out. Meaning he somehow had to find another source of food production or despawn some of his uni-...

 _"That doesn't sound too bad actually, food consumption is .3 per unit each day, the difference is production vs consumption I'm at right now is 163... that's around... ehhh roughly 480 units or something. It'll hurt to lose them but I can spawn new ones later when I have a stable food source."_ Jaune concluded in his head while recalling all of his warrior units (besides the ones escorting his harvesters) back to the city.

He made sure that once they arrived they would form up into columns so the selection and despawning process would be made quicker and more efficiently than just running around and despawning the first 489 units he ran into.

It annoyed him greatly that he was required to be within two meters of the unit he wished to despawn, but at the end of the day, there wasn't much he could do about the strange requirement except deal with it.

A half-hour later Jaune stood before his Legion of over 1,400 soldiers, flanking him were his two Champions, both of whom stood in silence with unreadable expressions painted across their faces. It was weird thinking about how in about an hour only around 900 would still be standing. He found solace in the fact that the men who stood before him weren't real, that they were only created by him to eventually die on the battlefield anyway.

At least now Jaune could say he saving 400 of them from a gruesome death, instead, they would simply cease to exist the second he pressed the required button.

Jaune _had_ to do this. If he didn't he'd end up losing all that he had worked to create so far. As well as his life, most likely.

His legs started moving on their own, bringing him towards the first of many units he would end up erasing before the day was out.

A simple clubman without any outstanding features. His face was blank of emotion like all of the others, which would make things a lot easier for Jaune in the end.

He reached forward and tapped the man on the forehead, causing a unit card to pop up displaying things like his name and stats. Jaune ignored everything except for the red box at the bottom right that read **[Despawn unit]** His finger hovered above it as he hesitated.

 _"I won't be able to respawn this exact dude again, or any of the others I erase... Sure ill be able to buy more of their unit type, but they won't be the same ones in front of me..."_

He contemplated his decision further

 _"I have to do this... Remember, they AREN'T real people. Just simple minded constructs created by some cosmic power to serve my needs. If it means getting rid of a few hundred mindless drones to ensure that I can keep things moving then its a sacrifice ill have to make. It'll take too long to find another way. Efficiency over empathy."_

With his mind finally made up, Jaune reached forth and erased the first of the needed 464.

One down. 463 to go.

For the next forty-five minutes, the entire city was silent except for the rhythmic sound of bodies bursting into showers of blue pixels.

Almost an hour after he erased his first unit he was staring down the last one that he needed to despawn. Just to make sure it was necessary he glanced over to the resource counter he had been periodically checking for the past 45 minutes.

 **FOOD INCOME PER DAY: 320**

 **FOOD CONSUMPTION PER DAY: 320.3**

Jaune sighed, glad to finally get this mess over. For real, his arm was _killing_ him. Who knew raising and lowering your arm a couple hundred times in an hour would leave it feeling like this?

Wincing in discomfort he tapped the final man on the head. A peasant slinger this time. Once the unit card came up Jaune had to stop himself from instinctually pressing the despawn button, this _was_ the last one, may as well show him a little more courtesy.

His eyes roved over the unit card. The man's name was Johnathan Oliver, and he had amassed quite the number of kills during Jaunes first(and only) battle, he was in good health and high morale, despite being forced to stand still as his comrades were dissolved into nothingness just yards away from him.

After finishing admiring Oliver he pressed the button that would remove him from Remnant.

Nothing happened.

Jaune, confused, reached out to tap the man on the forehead once again, but before he could make contact, the man moved.

Oliver collapsed to the ground screaming in pain, body convulsing. The man began crying for help

"OH OUM WHERE AM I?! GAHHH THIS HURTS SO FUCKING BAD PLEASE, SOMEONE! HELP ME"

Jonathan's head cracked back into the ground painfully as he continued

"PLEASE! I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER! AHHHH WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"

The moment his pain and terror-filled brown eyes made contact with Jaunes dazed and confused eyes, he shattered into a shower of blue pixels, ending his suffering.

For Jaune... His suffering was about to begin.

Jaune Arcs mind _exploded_ with the thoughts and memories of hundreds of people. He saw entire lives pass before his eyes, first loves, first breakup, marriages, wars, and eventually, death. He felt every emotion known to man crash against his soul. Love, hate, greed, fear, euphoria, happiness, to name a few. Jaune himself began to wither in pain on the floor.

His mind practically tore itself in two trying to sort the vast amounts of information it was being force fed. He had never felt anything akin to the type of pain he was currently experiencing.

What hurt a lot more, however, was the knowledge of where this sudden influx of memories was coming from.

He was observing the lives of the 900 "Mindless drones" who weren't even supposed to be "Real People."

Now, he had come to the painful realization that they were in fact _real people._

Or used to be, at least.

As the pain began to subside, and the passing memories lessened, Jaune was left, back to the dirt, staring at the blue sky, thinking back to the hundreds of _real people_ he just erased from existence because it would be _faster_ than finding an alternate solution.

Upon realizing what he had done, Jaune did the only thing he could. He cried. Hard.

 _ **"Oh my Oum...What have I done?"**_

Were the last words to pass through Jaunes mind before he lost consciousness. Jaune was too shocked at what he had done to catch the last notification that had popped up before slipping into a deep sleep.

It read:

 **ERROR ERROR**

 **A GLITCH HAS OCCURRED IN THE GAME.**

 **MEMORY_ HAS STOPPED WORKING**

 **SENTINENCE_ HAS STOPPED WORKING**

 **THE GAME IS UNDERGOING A SHUTDOWN TO PATCH THESE ERRORS.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER END!**

 **Well! That does it for the FIRST chapter back! Hope you guys like it ! drop a review for ya old man would ya? Sorry if there's a lot of grammar errors, I'm gonna go back through it when I'm not exhausted and check over it. Love yall! PEACE!**


End file.
